The Other Side
by fate10
Summary: Everybody's first impression of Xiaoyu seems to be that she is childish. But what if that were only one side of Xiao? This is a story of Xiaoyu's self discovery during the 3rd Tournament. (I know, I am very bad at summaries! Dun eat me plz!)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi! This is a fic I wrote long ago but never finished. I will probably post a chapter everyday. It's half done already but I'd like to get some reviews before I post it all. That way I'll know how to improve the last part of it. If you guys like it I will post faster but you'll have to tell me! Tnks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or any of it's characters. The plot is mine. Dun sue me, plz.  
  
Prologue  
  
Xiaoyu ran. Even steady beats, the soft one two of her shoes on the pavement, the rhythmic sighs of her breath, the soothing patter of rain on the road; these sounds made the music of her soul, the soft peaceful melody that calmed her heart. She ran forward, looking neither to the left nor to the right, and her city slid smoothly by. The blocks seemed to wave reassuringly as she passed them, like beloved family members they wished her the best as she continued on her journey. Swiftly, she moved on, caught up in the lulling sounds of her music, swaying gently to a beat only she could hear.  
  
As she ran her music began to fragment. The beat seemed to falter, as if unsure, and slowly. slowly, her heart went out of the song. The street seemed to loom menacingly now, like an angry parent berating its child. She cringed inwardly as her song began to die. A tear amidst the rain, a sniff between the sighs, a stumble instead of a step, was all it took. Xiaoyu collapsed in an alley and put her head onto her knees, sobbing. Now instead of her comforting lullaby Xiaoyu heard her mother's angry voice, accusing. Every harsh word was cried out with a tear as she relived her afternoon. She wished she could take back those nasty things she'd said, but she was helpless to stop them even now, as her voice echoed back to her.  
  
"I hate you mother! If you love them so much more than me why don't you adopt them and get rid of me! You could give them my clothes, my room, my life! You practically have already!"  
  
"You insolent, ungrateful brat! Do you have any idea how much you have? You have clothes, you have a room, you have a roof over your head! None of these children do! You sleep all night while these poor kids forage for food, and when they do sleep it's on the hard pavement, or if they're lucky in a cardboard box! You have silk covers! How can you stand there and accuse me of being selfish?"  
  
"Those kids, those poor kids! It's all I hear about! Them, them, them! You never have time for me anymore! Every waking hour its, 'Oh, poor dear, are you hungry? Let me have Xiao fix you something to eat' or 'Oh, did you want that toy? I'm sure Xiao would be happy to share'! You brag about your noble cause day and night but you're not even willing to inconvenience yourself to take care of them. You make me do everything! I never asked for ten brothers and sisters!"  
  
"No, you didn't! You don't ask for anything! Just gimme, gimme, gimme! Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? I try to do something worthwhile and all you can do is complain! Is it too much to ask for you to help me? It's the least you could do. But, no, I suppose doing anything other than looking out for Number One would be too considerate for Selfish Xiaoyu!"  
  
"Fine, let me take my selfish self out the door and leave! Maybe I'll go do something worthwhile for your kids, since that's all you care about! Maybe I'll buy them a stupid amusement park so they can be as selfish and as spoiled as I am! Now, why don't you hand me my coat so you can get back to taking care of your new family?!" Her mother threw Xiaoyu's coat at her. Xiaoyu snatched it deftly out of the air. "Don't you dare come back until you learn some respect, little girl! I expect an apology the minute you come crawling back through that door!"  
  
"By all means, mother, let me give it now: I'm sorry I didn't leave earlier!" Memory's angry voice taunted her now. Xiaoyu was sorry. She was sorry she left, she was even sorrier she'd said anything at all. But sorry as she was Xiaoyu couldn't bring herself to go back. Not yet. Hateful as the words she'd yelled were, there was a heart of truth beneath the hurt. She'd felt overlooked and underappreciated every since her mother had taken the children in.  
  
She had worked hard to help the kids. She hadn't even minded at the time. But day after day her hard work went unnoticed. Her mom was no slacker but she seemed to have it easy compared to what Xiaoyu went through each day. And yet, despite this, she would have continued to work without complaint if only someone had taken the time to make some offhand comment on her willingness to give up her time. Instead everyone seemed to take her even more for granted each day. First her mom, then the kids. As if the wonderful treatment might disappear any moment the kids demanded more and more and began to act aloof. Xiaoyu had found it amusing at first. She had to admit the kids were cute. Even the brats had their moments.  
  
Xiaoyu wished she had told her mom all this instead of accusing her of not caring about her. She knew her mom loved her. But the way she had yelled.  
  
Xiaoyu sat and wept her bitter tears alone. Her grief and resentment pounded at her until she was oblivious to the world around her. Her tears poured and poured, and only paused when a pair of black garbed soldiers walked by.  
  
That's weird. In spite of herself Xiaoyu perked up curiously and tuned into what they were saying.  
  
".of Iron Fist?" said the bigger one.  
  
"What about it?" muttered the other.  
  
"Why haven't we entered?" the first one asked.  
  
"'Cause only the best are gonna be there, stupid."  
  
Stupid slapped his friend on the back. "Exactly! We're the best aren't we?"  
  
"The best on the ship. The Tournament's in a whole new league."  
  
"But wouldn't it be worth it? Heihachi said he'd give the winner anything they wanted!"  
  
"Exactly, loser, we'd have to be the 'winner'. If we got our butts kicked would we be winners?"  
  
Xiao could almost see the light bulb switch on.  
  
"Ohhhh. I suppose not."  
  
They moved out of earshot. Xiaoyu had heard of the Tournament. Tekken 3, or something like that. She crossed her legs and put her elbows on her knees. Setting her head on her fists she thought, King of the Iron Fist, huh. Or Queen.  
  
Had anyone been there to watch they would almost have been able to see the light bulb switch on.  
  
~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does. Characters not mine. La de da de da.  
  
"Read 'em and weep, boys! FULL HOUSE!!!"  
  
Xiaoyu flinched as the sailors slammed their cards on the table and muttered amongst themselves. Barely avoiding a muffled exclamation Xiaoyu tried to suppress the urge to kick the top of her crate. After spending twelve hours in a cramped box she was in a foul mood. Xiaoyu listened to the men as they filed noisily out the door. Sighing fiercely Xiaoyu wished she'd chosen another crate. Hers had seemed perfect; it had been the only one secured to the floor. That it had been placed carefully in the center of the room should have been her clue: the men used it as a gambling table.  
  
Suddenly Xiaoyu felt a sharp jerk. Shifting cautiously she wondered if perhaps she had reached her destination. She was still debating whether or not to get out and check when another jolt decided her. Xiaoyu kicked grumpily at the lid. Nothing. She kicked again. When she realized she had made no progress at all she felt a sudden urge to cry. The lid must be bolted shut. Savagely rubbing her nose to stave off the tears Xiaoyu gave a furious kick to the top of the crate and the last twelve hours of pent up frustration burst through the lid like children through a school door after detention.  
  
Xiaoyu was still for a moment, in shock. When her brain had caught up with what her body had done Xiaoyu stood up and surveyed the damage. Splinters littered the floor everywhere. Poker pieces were scattered throughout the room and several cards were still floating gently to the ground. Cocking her head slightly to the right, Xiaoyu was impressed. Wow.  
  
She stepped out of the jagged hole and tip-toed stealthily through the mess she had made. Gee, I'd sure be in it at home.She crept up the stairs and nudged open the trapdoor that led to the deck. The light that filtered through hit her with a blinding ferocity. Blinking rapidly Xiaoyu clapped a hand to her eyes and took a surprised step backwards. Onto nothing. She promptly fell down the stairs and landed with a reverberating thump at the bottom.  
  
Sighing, Xiao muttered, "Figures," as three MFE soldiers threw open the trapdoor and stared astonished at the tiny figure rubbing her backside in the gloom.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" one of them taunted.  
  
Xiaoyu brushed herself off. "I think it's called 'stowaway'," she replied. "May I speak to the captain?"  
  
She now wondered if that had been a very smart idea. The large red faced captain was still panting from his last tirade. Xiaoyu doubted if she had gotten more than three words in during the entire half hour the beefy man had been ranting at her.  
  
Xiaoyu cut in hoping to pacify him. "Yes sir, I know this is not a common passenger boat and no I haven't paid the fee, but I would be happy to pay you twice that amount after I win the Tournament-"  
  
"What did you just say?" his voice boomed softly.  
  
At least he was quiet now. This could be good. "I said I would be happy to-"  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL MY FIRST CLASS PLEASURE LINER A BOAT???!!! A BOAT?!"  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "Uhhh."  
  
"OF ALL THE STUPID BULL-"  
  
"Hey!" Xiaoyu yelled, fed up. "Stop talking to me like that!"  
  
The overbearing captain froze, astounded. He started to wheeze, then cough, and soon he had launched into an all out roar that Xiaoyu peevishly realized was laughter. He pounded on his dirty thighs.  
  
".Stop.(*cough*).stop.(*wheeze*)." He gained control of himself.  
  
"You want me to stop talking to you like that? Just who do you think you are, missy?"  
  
Xiaoyu drew herself up proudly and looked down on him. "I am Ling Xiaoyu, daughter of Ling Mu, graduate of the Phoenix Dojo, and proud master of the Hike Ken Arts. Remember that; you'll hear it again when I win the Tekken Tournament. When you see the error of your ways that is the name by which you may beg my pardon."  
  
The captain stared, taken aback by her ability to look down her nose at him while he stood half a foot taller. Put out, he countered with bravado, "How is a little twerp like you supposed to win a tournament?"  
  
She smiled cockily and jerked her head. "I could take any three of you at once!" His eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. Really." Xiaoyu crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She smirked jauntily and tilted her head as if to say "prove me wrong!"  
  
The captain's face wore a comical expression of outrage and amusement. "We'll just see about that."  
  
Xiaoyu was led out of the captain's cabin and onto the main deck. Although she had passed through on her way to the captain she was again struck dumb by the shear beauty and luxury of the place. Pristine picnic tables were scattered all around and there was a very large pool in the middle. The deck was decorated with apparent expertise; the drapes were absolutely lovely! Xiao was impressed with the superior feng shwui displayed. She was just starting to muse absently about color scheme when she bumped into one of the two guards following the captain.  
  
The broad-shouldered man was facing her now. Sneering down at her from his six inch advantage he puffed his chest out and barked, "Still think you could take us?" Xiaoyu tilted her head slightly to the right quizzically. Then she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a large ring of elegantly dressed security guards. They were staring ominously. Sharing the center was the captain and the two hand picked warriors. Of the two one shared the same bulky build as the captain. The other was smaller and, from the way he was standing, quicker.  
  
Xiaoyu executed a couple quick hops and slid into her ready stance. Slowly moving up and down to keep her knees from locking Xiao replied, "Ready when you are," in a focused and determined voice.  
  
The men looked stunned for a minute having expected her to be fazed. They recovered quickly. "Let's see what the mouthy brats got!" the captain growled.  
  
He lunged at her wildly, throwing all of his weight into the tackle. Xiaoyu was ready for him. She stepped smoothly to the side and the captain's momentum carried him right by her. Sniffing in contempt for his lack of finesse (not to mention common sense) Xiaoyu jumped forward and landed a step-kick square on his receding butt. The captain landed unceremoniously in a heap three feet away.  
  
He scrambled to his feet hastily and shook with visible rage. When he could control himself the captain bellowed at the two guards who were doing their best to smother grins, if not outright laughter. "WHAT ARE YOU WORTHLESS IDIOTS WAITING FOR?! GET HER YOU FOOLS!!!"  
  
The two guards composed themselves and dropped their hands from smiling mouths. As they began to circle warily Xiaoyu realized with amusement that they were the soldiers she had overheard from the alley. Biting back laughter of her own Xiao slid back into her ready stance.  
  
The sweaty captain was more cautious now. Instead of rushing her he circled to the left so that Xiao was directly between himself the other two guards. Xiaoyu flashed a momentary grin and cart-wheeled left. She grabbed his meaty leg, swung it up over her head brought it down the other side while simultaneously sweeping the other leg out from under him with her right foot. He landed with a hard crash.  
  
He tried to kick her from the ground but Xiaoyu dove swiftly to the side, spun dizzily back to the left, and rolled with blinding speed to the right again. She popped up right in front of the man and landed a resounding uppercut just under his chin. He crumpled.  
  
Xiaoyu didn't stop. She back-flipped over a table before the bigger guard could reach her. Her spine tingled. Xiaoyu used the table as a spring and flipped over the first guards head. Pivoting on one foot Xiaoyu's Mistrust caught the guard in the back. Xiaoyu let her momentum carry her full circle. She rotated her upper body and smashed her open hand into the guard before gravity had a chance to pull his limp form to the ground.  
  
She froze in her Storming Flower position for a moment then relaxed and looked at the smaller guard. He was standing where she'd been a moment ago.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He looked at her soberly. "I think you're way too confident."  
  
Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I be? I beat them, I can beat you."  
  
He shrugged. "Probably.but can you beat us all?"  
  
Twenty soldiers surrounded her.  
  
~ 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my fic! And, for those who ask this will be a Xiaoyin but I'm not sure that that will be the main focus of the fic. Thx!  
  
Disclaimer: I am too broke to own anything so cool as Tekken. Namco is not broke. They own Tekken.  
  
***  
  
Heihachi grinned. "I knew you'd come through for me! You're not a man to let people down."  
  
Lei smiled wryly and murmured, "Wouldn't want to disappoint you."  
  
Heihachi laughed. "Who does?" He was still chuckling as he answered the phone that was ringing in his jacket pocket. The voice that replied, though, quickly banished his mirth.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"S-sir!" the frantic voice repeated. "You gotta help us! She's gone crazy! Mad! Insane! We're all gonna DIE!!!!"  
  
"Calm yourself fool!" Heihachi barked. He paused a moment to compose himself then went on soothingly. "Panicking isn't going to help anyone. What's going on?"  
  
"She went ballistic sir! Half the crew is down! Please, you gotta send reinforcements!"  
  
"What do you mean half the crew is down? Who is this?"  
  
"AHHHHH!!! She's coming this way!" There was a terrified shriek, two muffled thuds, then nothing.  
  
"Who is? What's going on?! Answer me, darn it!!!" Heihachi muttered a curse and savagely smashed the END button with his finger.  
  
Lei, still present, noticed with amusement that the old man was shaking. He watched the CEO of the Mishima Financial Empire count to himself.  
  
".Roku, shichi, hachi, kyû, jû." He sighed and most of the red left his face. Heihachi calmly pushed redial.  
  
"Hello. You have reached the MFE pleasure liner FORTUNE'S RECLINE. Please leave your message after the tone. BEEP!"  
  
He hung up. "Lei, mind joining me for a little trip?"  
  
Lei raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Heihachi replied. He paused. "Don't worry, my evil plots are usually a lot more subtle."  
  
Lei grinned. "You sure know how to put a man at ease. Heck, why not?"  
  
***  
  
Xiaoyu finished dealing the second hand and began the third. The cards danced in her hands as she dealt, rolling smoothly over one another with the sound of moths' wings. They floated to the earth as if drawn to a flame and settled there gently with a little flutter. Occasionally, with twists of her graceful hands, Xiaoyu let the cards, with a beat of the wings, hop from one small finger to the next only to glide purposefully to the ground as if that had been the plan all along.  
  
Xiaoyu sat back and observed her handiwork with a little half-smile on her face. The setting sun cast a warm glow on the cards bathing the entire ship a rosy orange.  
  
As Ling Xiaoyu gazed softly at the sky a breeze swept her hair from her face. It caressed her cheek fondly then playfully flew down to the deck. Her cards, on wings of wind, leapt to the sky and flapped energetically away. Xiaoyu lifted her head and laughed joyfully. Her mischievous eyes watched the cards fly until with a little flicker they seemed to wave her goodbye. The flock of cards twirled mischievously and dropped straight to the ground. On the horizon, just above her cards' final resting place, a black limousine turned on the road that led to her.  
  
Xiaoyu watched it approach calmly. She had been nervous but her fear was gone now. Set adrift in a sea of chance, Xiaoyu had let luck, or perhaps fate, guide her this far. Now she had purpose. Now, come what may, Xiaoyu had a goal, and with that goal, determination. Xiaoyu watched the first of many obstacles to come roll toward her with a confidant smile.  
  
***  
  
Heihachi was brooding again. Often Lei wondered what the old man plotted when he fell into that moody silence. From the expression on his face one would assume something ominous. Heihachi, however, was not a man one could make assumptions about. He was complex and always unexpected. He did the unexpected now.  
  
"Stop the car."  
  
The limousine slid to a stop. Heihachi didn't wait for the chauffeur to open the door; he got out unassisted. Lei followed suite, stepping quickly to catch up.  
  
Heihachi strode toward the liner purposefully, a pensive expression on his face. As he approached the massive vessel he searched the decks for activity. Upon arrival Heihachi raised his eyebrows in astonishment. His soldiers were beaten and strewn across the ship as if it had been hit by a hurricane. Sitting on the bow looking tranquil and innocent was a small girl that, at first glance, appeared to be about fourteen.  
  
Lei watched as the girl uncrossed her legs and set her chin on her knees thoughtfully. She regarded them calmly, then stood up and brushed herself off. As Lei observed her he became unsure of his judgment of her age. He had looked into her clear-seeing eyes and assumed her a child. Now, after watching her mature visage, he wondered if she were older. Lei shrugged and stopped behind Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi crossed his arms and looked at the girl. "Young Miss, are you responsible for this?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "'Fraid so Mister. Your soldiers wouldn't let me see you."  
  
Heihachi narrowed his eyes at her. "And do you know who I am?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "You're Heihachi Mishima."  
  
"And who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
The cute girl smiled happily. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
Heihachi stared at her for a moment. "Why are you here?"  
  
Xiaoyu grew serious. "I have a favor to ask Mr. Mishima. I want to enter your tournament but your flyer said that you have to be at least eighteen to enter."  
  
"How old are you Xiaoyu?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Why do you want to enter my tournament?"  
  
Xiaoyu clasped her hands behind her back and looked down. She scuffed her foot lightly along the ground as she swayed back and forth. "Well." Xiaoyu straightened up and looked Heihachi in the face. "I need an amusement park."  
  
The old man burst out laughing. "You need an amusement park?!"  
  
Xiaoyu looked dismayed but answered him. "Yes."  
  
Heihachi's laughter eventually subsided and turned his calculating eyes on her. Lei could almost hear the wheels turning. Finally he murmured "And what if I don't give you your amusement park?"  
  
Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously as she looked around at the mayhem. "I'll probably go berserk again. I'm pretty terrible when I don't get my way."  
  
Heihachi roared with laughter. "Win my tournament and I'll build you the greatest amusement park this world has ever seen!" 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thx, reviewers! Your comments have been encouraging. This x-tra long chap is for all of you! I hope you like. R&R, plz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Xiaoyu, now sitting dazedly in the back of a limousine, found herself quite unable to fathom just how she had managed to come from being a stowaway to a ward of one of the richest organizations in the world. Just half an hour ago Xiaoyu had been trying not to think about how she was going to feed herself if Heihachi turned her down. Now the MFE CEO himself was on his phone personally arranging for her lodgings to be furnished and decorated to the best abilities of the finest designers in Japan. Xiaoyu was having trouble taking it all in.  
  
Heihachi's cop friend, Lei, had been shocked as well but seemed to have made a swifter recovery than Xiaoyu could manage. Apparently he could tell how shocked she was for he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Hey there, kid, don't look so hazy. Aren't you exited?"  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "Yeah...I think." She crossed her legs and set her chin on her fists. "I'm not sure what to think."  
  
Lei nodded. "Yeah, you must be pretty boggled," he replied seriously.  
  
Xiao smiled faintly at the word 'boggled' then pulled her legs up under her chin.  
  
Lei observed her body language with a slight smile. This kid wasn't one to let world shattering events affect her for long. "Made up your mind all ready, have you?"  
  
Xiaoyu grinned at him. "I don't know what's going to happen next but I know I can handle it!"  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
The limousine jerked to a halt.  
  
"Xiaoyu," Heihachi rumbled, "there's some paperwork that needs taken care of if your wardship is to become finalized. I must handle it myself; legal issues and whatnot. Your room will be ready for you when you arrive, Xiaoyu, and I will try to meet you at my Mansion. However, that may not be possible. If it is not I will send my aide to escort you. I will see you tomorrow morning at the latest." He stepped out of the limousine.  
  
"Wait!" Xiaoyu cried.  
  
Heihachi stuck his head back in the car a concerned expression on his face. "What is it, Xiaoyu?"  
  
Xiaoyu lifted one shoulder and looked bashfully down. "You can call me Xiao, all my friends do.and.thanks." On the last word Xiaoyu lifted her face and looked him in the eye.  
  
Heihachi gazed at her for a moment then nodded. He started to leave again.  
  
"Mister!"  
  
Heihachi sighed and returned but he didn't look too annoyed. "Yes, Xiao?" "You forgot to say goodbye."  
  
Heihachi smiled faintly. "Goodbye Xiaoyu."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
The door shut behind him and Xiaoyu leaned back in the seat. She saw that Lei was looking at her. "What?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing." He looked at his watch. "Wow, its getting late. You should get some rest while you can."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and curled up. "Mr. Lei?"  
  
Lei set his jacket over her. "My last name is Wulong."  
  
"Do you think everything'll be okay?" She snuggled into the jacket and rubbed her face against it a couple times.  
  
Lei thought for a minute. "Yeah."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He looked at her fondly. "How could they help it with you around?"  
  
Xiaoyu smiled sleepily at him. "I mean really."  
  
The cop chuckled then answered her truthfully. "The old man likes you. That's rare enough but it doesn't really mean anything. He likes me and I've been trying to put him in jail for years. You though. He's got a soft spot for innocents. He'll do his best for you. Put you in a good school, probably even train you to be the best."  
  
"So don't worry?"  
  
Lei paused thoughtfully. "Not too much. But do be careful. This tournament is more than it seems. Heihachi is into something and I'm sure it's not safe or healthy. He's after something and he'll sacrifice to get it. You, me, everyone. One thing about Heihachi that you must never forget: he wants the best for everyone but if it come down to a choice between your wellbeing and what he wants don't count on your safety. The man is ruthless."  
  
Xiaoyu stared for a minute then nodded. "Thank you Mr. Lei. Will you be at the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good," she proclaimed. "I like you," and promptly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Xiao.Xiao! We're there."  
  
A hand was shaking her. Xiaoyu murmured sleepily and pulled her blanket over her head. Someone pulled it back.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to get up."  
  
Xiaoyu sighed. "MmmKay."  
  
Xiaoyu sat up, stretched, yawned, and opened her eyes. Lei was leaning over her. "Ready?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The Mansion." Lei got out of the limousine.  
  
Xiaoyu followed him. It was dark and the first thing Xiaoyu noticed was the twinkling of the stars. The sky was the fuzzy dark blue of twilight. The air here was crisp and clean, blowing coolly over Xiao's sleepy face. She was surrounded by towering trees that whistled their own calm tune in rustling tones and welcomed her. Xiaoyu knelt down and felt the earth. The dirt was moist and cold. She stood up and looked around. Xiao saw the Mansion, a towering beauty, and the lake beside it. Across the lake she could see mountains cutting the horizon. Xiaoyu smiled. This was a good place.  
  
"Xiao?" Lei was ahead, looking back at her. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah," she called and walked forward. Lei led her to the front gate where a blond woman in a suit addressed them.  
  
"You are the cop I presume? Lei Wulong?"  
  
Lei raised an eyebrow. "That's me."  
  
"I am to lead you to your accommodations in the city where you may stay, free of charge, until we begin housing the participants of the tournament."  
  
Lei nodded. "What about her?"  
  
"The ward?"  
  
"Yes, the ward."  
  
The lady glanced disdainfully at Xiaoyu. "The ward may pass through these gates and make her way to the front door. A butler will await her there and show her to her room."  
  
Xiao clasped her hands behind her back. "Thank you, lady."  
  
The aide ignored her. "Are you ready sir?"  
  
Lei grimaced and turned to Xiaoyu. "You'll be okay here. They aren't all like that." He handed her a card. "Call this number if you need me okay?"  
  
Xiaoyu snatched the card and threw herself at him. Lei looked faintly surprised but hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Lei. I'll miss you."  
  
Lei grinned. "Of course you will." He lifted her chin. "You won't be forgotten yourself, kid. Gimme a call sometime."  
  
Xiaoyu sniffed, rubbed her nose, and nodded. "You know it!"  
  
Lei turned to face the simmering aide. "I believe that you, Miss, have some leading to do."  
  
She turned sharply. "This way," she said in a pinched voice.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled at Lei's parting chuckle then turned and looked ahead. Through the gate was a straight stone path lined with rose vines. It led to a pair of large ornate double doors. She knocked on one.  
  
An old man peaked out, "Can I help you Little Miss?"  
  
Xiaoyu looked down and scuffed her foot. "I'm the new ward sir. I'm 'sposed to be here?"  
  
He flashed her a friendly smile and opened the door. "Come in, come in! We've been expecting you. Your room is ready."  
  
Xiaoyu stepped inside and looked around curiously. She was in a parlor of sorts, standing on an expensive looking fur rug. The floor was made of high quality wood the color of old amber and the wooden coat rack next to her looked expensive. Small tasteful bureaus were scattered around while lamps bathed the room in a warm golden light. There were a couple armchairs and coffee tables to dodge on her way to the next room.  
  
"Could you wait here miss? There's something I need to take care of."  
  
"Of course," Xiaoyu replied and sat down on a couch. She continued to do so for about twenty minutes during which she became intimately acquainted with the various painting hung around the room. On the table beside her there was a smooth wooden vial that appeared to be made of the same wood as the floor. Xiaoyu picked it up and examined it. On the bottom of the vial there was written:  
  
Myrtle Wood  
Oregon's finest wooden products  
  
She opened the vial and sniffed. A clear, almost astringent, scent wafted out of the bottle. Xiaoyu closed the bottle and put it back. She waited almost another ten minutes before deciding to explore by herself.  
  
From the room she was in there were three exits. One she had used to enter this room, the other the butler had used to leave. There was a darker hall to the right that was larger than the others. It seemed to loom mysteriously, promising neither safety nor harm but answers to questions few dared to ask. The hall seemed to beckon to her, almost as if she belonged there. Xiaoyu was attracted by its lack of foreplay, by the almost brutal honesty it displayed, for there were no trappings or niceties designed to soften its blow. It was exactly as it was, in no way influenced by its surroundings.  
  
Xiaoyu found herself in the hall before she had chose which way to go. She gazed up at the paintings on the wall. These were no ordinary paintings, either, but portraits. Family portraits by the look of them. She gazed up at the line of painting, inspecting one after another. Xiaoyu could see the family resemblance in all of them for they shared thick chests and broad shoulders as well as sharp chins and prominent noses. All of them looked proud and forbiddingly serious but Xiaoyu couldn't help but smile at some of the hair styles displayed. She spotted Heihachi near the end of the line and grinned. Those double peaks were unmistakable! But his was not the last of the portraits.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at the portrait next to Heihachi's. The painting read Kazuya Mishima. This must be his son Xiao thought. The man was wearing a purple suit and sat on a couch. His hair was unconventional too, but it was his eyes that caught Xiaoyu's attention. Those eyes were dark, darker than most eyes got. There was hate in his eyes, and betrayal too. Xiaoyu was tempted to stop there but something else caught her eye. A single tear made it's way down his face; so small she almost missed it. Xiaoyu looked again into his eyes and saw something else beneath the darkness. Love. And a sadness that went beyond grief. Xiaoyu shuddered and hoped that she would never have to feel anything as terrible as that man must have.  
  
She moved on to the next painting, last in line. This painting was of a boy and he had his father's eyes. They were deep and dark and there was anger, betrayal, and grief there too. But his eyes held something his fathers' didn't: hope. His eyes held hope and a gentleness not found in his father's. Xiaoyu wondered how two spirits could bring about such a mixture of cruelty and kindness found on that boy's face. This was indeed an interesting family.  
  
As Xiaoyu had gazed entranced at each portrait she had moved farther and farther down the hall. She found herself far from her original room at the beginning of the hall. Now, at its end, Xiaoyu found herself in a room quite different from the one she had started out in. This room, much like the last, was constructed with myrtle wood. The floor panels were the many colors of gold and mahogany but there was no furniture. Soft mats were place throughout the room instead. One wall was painted, depicting wild and savage animals: cheetahs and tigers. The other was no wall at all but an open vista. Xiaoyu's breath caught at the beauty of the view. The room opened straight into the lake; one could walk from the Mansion into the water. On the opposite shore was a beautiful forest, towering and majestic. The forest seemed to rise into the sky and then drop back down on the other side of the mountains. The starry night sky shone onto the shiny leaves of the forest and reflected back onto Xiaoyu. She felt like she was bathing in moonlight.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" a voice echoed out of the darkness.  
  
Xiaoyu jumped and turned around. A man walked out of the darkness. It was the boy from the last portrait. "Yes. I didn't know anyone else was here."  
  
The boy smiled and Xiaoyu relaxed. She had been afraid at first. There was a darkness about him but the light shone through when he smiled.  
  
He walked over to her and leaned against the ledge next to her. He gazed into the night. "This is my favorite place."  
  
Xiaoyu looked at the dancing trees. "I can see why. If I had a place like this I would come here everyday."  
  
He nodded. "I do."  
  
They didn't say anything for a while. The silence was comfortable. Xiaoyu found it soothing. It was much unlike the silences she shared with her mother. Those were always barbed and poisonous. This made her feel safe. She didn't need say anything to communicate. She didn't need to charm this boy into putting up with her; he seemed inclined to do so without any prompting. Xiaoyu smiled but it turned into a yawn.  
  
The boy turned and looked at her. "You must be tired. You had a long trip I heard." He started to walk away and Xiaoyu followed him. "Your room is this way. The butler was supposed to show you but he had his hands full with the bear."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. "I was waiting for him but he didn't come back. I was going to find someone else but I got sidetracked." She looked at him with concern. "Its okay that I came here isn't it?" They stopped at a door.  
  
The boy considered her for a moment. ".It's okay for you. I was surprised when Heihachi told me but now that I've met you I understand."  
  
Xiaoyu looked relieved. "That's good. That hallway looked strange but it felt okay when I went in. I just wasn't sure."  
  
He nodded. "It was the same for me." He paused. "I'm Kazama Jin."  
  
"I'm Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
Jin bowed and opened the door, "Your room, Ling-san."  
  
Xiaoyu stepped inside and was immediately attacked by a cacophony of colors. Bright neon pinks and yellows were splashed across the multitude of frills and pillows that littered the room. Carrousels bedecked shelves and walls and fluffy teddy bears grinned enthusiastically at her. Frothy pink curtains covered the single window in the room. Xiaoyu walk over to the window and nudged them aside. She had a view of the parking lot. Staring at the cold metallic landscape outside Xiaoyu realized just how far from home she was. She was suddenly barraged by self doubt and a thousand regrets. Xiaoyu leaned against the wall and slid down until her head was on her knees where she was overcome with tears.  
  
Jin watched her then hesitantly sat down beside her. He didn't say anything or try to comfort her. He was just there and he stayed there until Xiaoyu's had cried her last bitter tear. When she could cry no more Xiaoyu hugged her legs and looked miserably at Jin.  
  
"So I guess you don't like your room, do you?" he murmured wryly.  
  
"No! I mean, it's not that! Its just." she trailed off guiltily.  
  
Jin looked around. "Can't say that I blame you. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be like this."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Jin looked at her. "Will you be okay now?"  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. "I'm fine too."  
  
Jin nodded. "I see that." He hesitated. "I.know what its like. It wont always be so bad."  
  
Xiaoyu bit her lip. "I miss my family."  
  
"You will for a while. But you have a goal. That helps. Can you sleep here?"  
  
Xiao hesitated. "Yeah." She looked at him. "Jin."  
  
He stood up and faced her. "Don't doubt yourself Ling-san. You can do what ever you set your mind to. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."  
  
She didn't say anything for a moment then nodded with determination and stood up. "You're right. Thank you."  
  
He nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Jin."  
  
He turned around and looked at Xiaoyu. She stood in the middle of the room looking lost and alone. She had a bewildered look on her face as if she didn't know quite what she wanted but somehow Jin saw exactly what she needed.  
  
He walked over to Xiaoyu and put his arms around her. Jin laid a brotherly kiss on her forehead and nudged her toward the bed.  
  
"Goodnight Ling-san."  
  
"Night Jin," she murmured and climbed into the bed. Xiaoyu laid her head on the frilly pillow and was asleep before the door closed behind her newest friend. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! R&R plz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
***  
  
"Rise and shine, deary, time to rise and shine."  
  
Xiaoyu awoke to a cheerfully bustling presence. A presence that felt it necessary to throw open the ugly curtains and let in the morning sun.  
  
"Come now, child, there's work to do and not much time to do it."  
  
Xiaoyu sat up groggily and looked around with bleary eyes. "Mmmwhat?"  
  
A plump graying woman strode over to Xiaoyu and looked at her with eyes that sparkled with energy. "Time to get up I said. I'm Ananda Smithe, I'll be your maid for as long as you are a ward here at Mishima Mansion." She looked critically at Xiaoyu and murmured, "They should fit."  
  
Xiaoyu rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "What should?"  
  
"Your uniforms of course! Heihachi ordered them yesterday; I'm surprised even he got them so soon," the maid replied from the closet. She fished something out of the closet and tossed it onto the bed. "Hurry, take your shower and put these on. School here starts at 8:30. Its 7:30 now and you still need to register. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school now would you?"  
  
And so Xiaoyu found herself promptly hustled out of bed and into the bathroom by an energetic Nan, (as she insisted on being called). She was showered by a nonstop flow of words even as she bathed. Xiaoyu was shocked by the maid's lung capacity. To be able to talk that long without drawing breath must surely require a bellows. However, Xiaoyu found Nan's obsessive gaiety to be refreshing rather than grating as she found most things to be in the morning. Her cheer was contagious; Xiaoyu found herself smiling into the mirror.  
  
The uniform Nan had handed her fit perfectly and Xiaoyu was surprised at how much she liked it. It consisted of a short plaid skirt and a sailor style shirt. It also came with two very long very soft socks and brown walking shoes. The outfit was comfortable and didn't restrict her movement. Xiaoyu fell in love with it immediately.  
  
"How do I look, Nana?" Xiaoyu asked merrily as she twirled for the maid.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at her new nickname but only replied, "Gorgeous, of course!"  
  
Xiaoyu laughed and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning!" she chimed at Heihachi and Jin. They were sitting at a huge table eating from plates heaped with eggs, sausage, and bacon.  
  
Heihachi grinned at her and waved her over to the table. He was on the phone again but to Xiaoyu's surprise he hung it up immediately and welcomed her. "Well, well, well, but aren't we looking nice this morning!" he laughed.  
  
Jin set down the book he was reading and looked at her. "Good morning Ling- san. Does your uniform fit you well?"  
  
"It fits me very well, thank you!" she spun for them as well then laughed and hopped into a chair. Then she noticed something. "Hey guys, how come you're all so far away? Am I 'sposed to be sitting here?"  
  
"You can sit where ever you want, Xiao," Heihachi assured her.  
  
Xiaoyu tilted her head. "Cant we all sit together?" she asked innocently.  
  
Heihachi and Jin were staring at her now. They had identical looks of surprise on their faces. After a moment they shifted their gazes from her to give each other wary glances. Finally Heihachi shrugged and moved over to sit by Xiaoyu. A moment later Jin followed. Xiaoyu got the distinct feeling that she had missed something.  
  
A servant appeared at her elbow as asked her what she would like for breakfast. Xiaoyu's face regained its happy grin. "Do you have Wheaties?"  
  
The servant looked confused. "Wheaties Miss?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, Wheaties. Those flakey things? You know, cereal?"  
  
He bowed dazedly and left.  
  
Heihachi laughed. "Shocked the pants off of him, you did!"  
  
Xiaoyu looked puzzled. "How?"  
  
"Most guests ask for something fancy. Never miss out on Mishima Hospitality! But you're not a guest, are you?" he asked slyly.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled back at him shyly. "Your Wheaties Miss."  
  
The servant was back. He set a large bowl in front of Xiaoyu and left. Xiaoyu took one look at her bowl and burst out laughing.  
  
Heihachi looked at her quizzically. "What's so funny?"  
  
Xiaoyu was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Finally she wheezed, "He.He gave me Wheaties.in a.crystal bowl!" Xiaoyu howl with laughter until she felt she might have broken a rib.  
  
Heihachi and Jin were staring at her again but after a minute Heihachi was chuckling with her and even Jin was smiling.  
  
***  
  
"So what classes will I have?" Xiaoyu asked as she skipped beside Jin.  
  
You'll work that out with the school counselor. You will have five core classes and two electives I think. You're in your sophomore year aren't you?"  
  
Xiaoyu shook her head. "Junior."  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Me and my mom thought all that freshy and sophomore stuff was junk so we skipped it. I took the grade test and passed it." Xiaoyu shrugged. "So I guess I'm a junior now."  
  
Jin still looked confused. "You and your mom?" he prompted.  
  
I home schooled with my mom." She grinned. "I kinda had to. I got kicked out of math class so often the school wasn't going to give me the credits."  
  
"Why were you kicked out?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well." Xiaoyu cocked her head to the side and flashed him a quirky smile. "Mr. Tanako told the class 'the basic theorems of geometry' and told us all this stuff about lines and formulas and showed us some shortcuts. Everything was going so well and then I asked him why it all worked. He wouldn't tell me! He said 'It just does'. Well, there has to be a reason. I asked him why it couldn't be another way and he said, 'It just isn't'. So I got mad and told him he didn't know what he was talking about and he said that he did but that I wouldn't understand the answer. So I told him to try me and he did and I did understand and he made a mistake and I showed him and he got mad at me and kicked me out of class." Xiaoyu panted. "And that's the story. From then on when ever I asked a question he ignored me or told me to shut up. I got mad a lot and kept asking questions and he started to kick me out of class almost every day. Finally I told him he was stupid and he tried to get me expelled. Then my mom came to the school and talked to the principal. I'm not sure what they said but my mom got really mad and I haven't gone to school since. I don't like math teachers, do you?" Xiaoyu looked at Jin.  
  
He was staring at her and his mouth was hanging slightly open. ".Uhhh."  
  
Xiaoyu laughed. "So Jin, does your grandpa really own this school?" Jin scratched his head and blinked. "Yeah."  
  
"How come you walk to school if you're rich?"  
  
"I enjoy it."  
  
Xiaoyu clapped her hands. "Me too! I love walking places. I run too."  
  
He nodded absently then stopped and pointed. "There: Mishima Polytechnical School."  
  
Xiaoyu looked up ahead and her eyes widened. Was everything here so big? The school was a huge stone building lined with a large black metal gate. The building looked to be about four stories tall with a large column of black windows and, near the top, a large clock ticked out the time. There were trees planted around in spurts and groups of teenagers roamed around the grounds chatting until it was time to go to class. "Wow," she mumbled.  
  
"Come on," Jin urged.  
  
Xiaoyu followed him to the gate and beyond, into the school yard. Several of the kids nodded casually at them but for the most part they were ignored. Or they seemed to be. Xiaoyu look back a couple times and caught people staring at her with open curiosity. "The counselor's office is this way, Ling-san," Jin stated.  
  
Xiaoyu sighed. "You can call me Xiaoyu, Jin."  
  
"Of course, Ling-san." 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! I am very grateful to all of you who seem to review almost every chapter, especially ToykoPrincess and j((Y. You have been very consistent. Also, I don't know if I have said this before but YES, this is going to be Xiaoyin. But, it will probably be later. Finally, I am nearing the place I left off. Once I get there the updates will almost definitely be less frequent, but I will still continue to write...with enough encouragement. Lol! Don't worry I will DEFINETELY continue! Anyway, thx.  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine. I am a good kid and would not try to steal...*mutters under breath* (unless I was desperate)...  
  
***  
  
Xiaoyu walked out of the counselor's office half an hour later with an excused tardy note and a new schedule. Xiaoyu was content with her schedule; many of her classes sounded interesting and she even managed to get herself an extra elective: PE. Things were looking up, even if she still had to take math.  
  
Xiaoyu walked down the hall looking for her new locker. "Twenty, twenty- two.twenty-three!" She started to open her locker.  
  
"Hey there cutie," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Xiaoyu turned around. Five guys stood in a semicircle around her locker. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
The handsome one raised an eyebrow. "That eager are we? But then you must be; you seem to have struck the rich boy's fancy."  
  
Xiaoyu looked confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The mean boy sneered at her. "Playing innocent are we? You're pretty good at it. But then you would have to be; I heard you manage to charm your way into Old Man Mishima's house within twelve hours of meeting him. I'm impressed."  
  
Her brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"  
  
He looked at her slyly. "You heard me. So.Are you happy with the famous Mishima Hospitality or are you going for the grandson's money too?" He smirked "You know.I'm not completely without resources myself."  
  
Xiaoyu's face turned red and she started to shake. Her fists were clenched so hard her fingers turned white. She opened her mouth to let out a scathing retort but someone else beat her to it.  
  
"Motosawa Kotaro, are you still bothering people?" came a cold voice. "Honestly, one would think you would have learned your lesson by now. How many times has it been? Two? Three? Looks like it's about to be four if you don't watch yourself. If I were you I would apologize humbly and slink away."  
  
Kotaro turned around. "Miharu," he muttered viscously.  
  
"Kotaro," she murmured maliciously.  
  
He turned red then and strode away without a backward glance. Miharu looked at Xiaoyu.  
  
"Hi. My name is Hirano Miharu."  
  
Xiaoyu stuck out her hand. "Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"Nice to meet you Xiaoyu. Please don't judge us all by Kotaro's example; he's just jealous of Jin. He was the richest, cutest, most popular boy at school before Jin showed up. Now he hates everything to do with Jin. You included."  
  
Xiaoyu grimaced. "I see that." She looked at Miharu. "What exactly were you holding over his head?"  
  
Miharu looked down at the floor and when she looked up she had a big grin on her face. Xiaoyu gasped.  
  
"You didn't!" she exclaimed.  
  
Miharu's grin grew wider.  
  
"You did!" Xiaoyu was amazed. "Where did you learn?"  
  
"My brother taught me the arts a couple years back. He traveled all around the world to learn from the Phoenix Dojo."  
  
"Phoenix Dojo!? That's where I learned! Hey.Your brother wouldn't go by the name Hirano Masaki would he?"  
  
"Yeah! Did you know him?" Miharu asked excitedly.  
  
"Not very well," Xiaoyu answered. "He was kind of a loner."  
  
"Yeah, that's him alright."  
  
"So, what did Kotaro say that you had to pound him for?"  
  
Miharu sniffed, "He told me to stop throwing myself at him."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"No! He thought that my general contempt for his 'personage' was a way for me to show that I liked him. I tried to tell him otherwise but he just wouldn't take the hint. Finally I got so fed up with his crap that I decided to demonstrate my feelings. Ever since then there's been some.friction between us."  
  
Xiaoyu laughed. "How funny!" Then the bell rang. "Oh! How bad!"  
  
Miharu blinked. "What?"  
  
"I just missed the first class of the first day of the first year of school I've been to in three years!" She cried.  
  
Miharu blinked again. "Oh. That is bad. Hmmm.Let me see your schedule."  
  
Xiaoyu handed it to her.  
  
"Oh, hey, don't worry about it. You have Mr. Akira first period. He's pretty laid back and he doesn't much care for arrogance. Tell him about Kotaro and he'll let it slide. Hmmm. Hey, we have almost every class together! All except fifth and sixth. You're taking Spanish? Weird."  
  
"I like taking languages. I'm good at them."  
  
Miharu shrugged and handed her schedule back. "If you want I can show you to every class we have together. It should cut down the hassle."  
  
Xiaoyu brightened. "That would be great!"  
  
Miharu smiled. "Hurry, get your stuff. Mrs. Parker's class isn't far."  
  
***  
  
As she was leaving campus, backpack in tow, Xiaoyu finally concluded that things were definitely looking up for her. In spite of her first shaky encounter with the MPS (Mishima Polytechnical School) student body Xiaoyu's impression of the majority of the students was good. They were definitely curious about her but seemed friendly enough. Xiaoyu had made many friends that day but she liked none as much as she liked Miharu. Never in her life had Xiaoyu met anyone so easy to talk to, nor anyone so eager to talk. Xiaoyu learned more about her fellow students' personal lives than she thought she could have learned about anything in a single day. Nor was her gossip limited to students. Xiaoyu had learned much about the teachers as well.  
  
Xiaoyu was surprised by the sheer diversity of teachers in the school staff. The faculty was a veritable cornucopia of personalities as well as nationalities. There was a nervous French economics teacher and a Mexican art teacher who could almost pass herself off as the cliché 'absentminded scientist'. Minus the whole scientist part, of course. The inconsistencies in the staff prevented the day from degenerating from interesting to dismally monotonous.  
  
In fact Xiaoyu was surprised by her complete satisfaction with curriculum. MPS provided a wide variety of classes available and her schedule reflected that. Many of her classes Xiaoyu had wanted to take and the few she had not had turned out better than expected. Xiaoyu's calculus teacher, Mr. Maekawa, might just be her favorite. Xiaoyu had asked questions and he had answered them with enthusiasm and had even offered to elaborate after class. He encouraged curiosity and seemed to derive a great deal of pleasure from helping students to understand a concept. Xiaoyu couldn't see any possible way for her day to get better.  
  
So, of course, it didn't.  
  
"Hit it again! I want to hear it roar."  
  
Xiaoyu heard a loud thump and a pained moan. She looked to the left. The very same group of boys that had bothered her that morning were gathered near a fenced area. They were throwing rocks at something. They picked up more. The rocks bounced off a bruised and bloody panda who made small sounds of agony at each blow.  
  
"Hey!!!" she yelled. "STOP THAT!!!"  
  
The boys turned around and looked at her. Xiaoyu strode up to them. Kotaro looked at her arrogantly then bent down and picked up a rock. He tossed it up and down in one hand and sneered at her.  
  
"Make us."  
  
Xiaoyu tensed. Her awareness sharpened. The courtyard took on an odd gleam and Xiaoyu began to notice things that had not seemed important only moments before. Such as the placement of Kotaro's feet as he shifted toward his friends, the way his shoulders clenched as he turned back to face Xiaoyu, and how his arm floated almost negligently toward the sky before launching the stone straight at Xiaoyu's face.  
  
Xiaoyu watched the rock streak toward her like a bolt of lightning and was surprised at how slow its approach seemed to her. She reached up and effortlessly caught the projectile. The stone made a soft sound as it hit Xiaoyu's palm. She curled her small fingers around it then let the rock fall to the ground. Xiaoyu turned her sightless eyes toward Kotaro and parried his incoming blow.  
  
She slid straight from her parry into Rain Dance and delivered a bone shattering Mistrust to his abdomen, launching him into the air. Xiaoyu kicked him again before he could land and when he hit the ground she stopped Kotaro's upward motion with a Raccoon Kick. Now, back in Rain Dance with her back to her opponent, Xiaoyu slammed her right foot viciously back in a Full Circle Breaker.  
  
Kotaro groaned and slumped over. His cohorts stared for a moment at their leader. Then, slowly, anger replaced the shock on their faces. They threw themselves at Xiaoyu simultaneously.  
  
Xiaoyu cart wheeled out of the way and immediately leapt skyward. She twisted midair and landed on a thug's shoulders. She slammed her fist into his face before he could react and hopped off as he collapsed.  
  
Xiaoyu ducked the next boy's punch and came back up with a rising Skyscraper Kick. He went limp and Xiaoyu sent him a Storming Flower to make sure he stayed that way. The last boy took one look at his three unconscious friends and fled.  
  
Xiaoyu straightened and looked at the pile of bodies at her feet. She cringed; Xiaoyu knew she'd be in trouble later. She knelt and looked them over. They'll recover, she thought to herself.  
  
Xiaoyu heard a noise behind her and whirled to face it but it was only the panda. She walked over to it.  
  
"Hey there, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
The huge bear huffed at her and nodded.  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "Hey.Can you understand me?"  
  
The panda nodded again.  
  
"You're a pretty smart bear," she remarked. "Have they been hurting you often?"  
  
The panda nodded and reared back onto its hind legs. Xiaoyu noticed that although it towered far above her head the panda was skinny and dirty with patches of red spread periodically throughout its coat. The bear dropped back down onto all fours and Xiaoyu realized that it avoided using its front right paw.  
  
"What's wrong there?" she asked and pointed.  
  
The beast looked at its paw then shuffled closer to the fence to thrust it at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu could see something shiny lodged between its first and second claw. The digits themselves were swollen furiously.  
  
"Hmmm.That looks terrible," she murmured.  
  
The panda nodded vehemently.  
  
Xiaoyu vaulted over the fence and stepped close to the panda.  
  
"Let me see," she ordered.  
  
The bear lent Xiaoyu its paw and Xiaoyu looked it over critically.  
  
"Hmmm." she looked at the creature. "You have a nail stuck in there. I can take it out. Want me to?" Xiaoyu asked.  
  
The creature hesitated then nodded.  
  
"Okay." Xiaoyu sat down and pulled the paw onto her lap.  
  
"One.Two.THREE!" Xiaoyu yanked the nail as hard as she could. It came loose with a soft sound and Xiaoyu fell over backwards.  
  
"Whew." Xiaoyu sat up and looked at the bear. The panda was making terrible moaning noises and trying to lick its bleeding paw.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Let me help." Xiaoyu ripped a couple of strips from her skirt and tied them over the wound. "How's that?" she asked.  
  
The bear lifted its head and shot her such a look of gratitude that Xiaoyu thought that there must be very few who had been kind to the animal.  
  
"You don't have many friends do you?"  
  
Panda shook her head and Xiaoyu could see the loneliness in her eyes. Xiaoyu didn't stop to marvel at how Panda had, in that moment, ceased to be an animal, nor did she wonder how she suddenly knew that Panda was a girl. Xiaoyu merely reached out and hugged her.  
  
"I'll be you friend," she whispered.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu?" someone called from behind her.  
  
"Yes?" Xiaoyu answered and turned.  
  
"Come with me." 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter that I have prewritten! *sigh* Now I'll have to work. Oh, well. Anyway, a short chappy coming your way after these messages:  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .Think they heard me?  
  
***  
  
Heihachi marched irritably through the double doors of the MPS and made his angry way to the principal's office. The first day! She couldn't even keep out of trouble on the first day of school! Heihachi wondered if taking the girl in had been a mistake. She was spirited, determined, intelligent, and most importantly she was strong. He had thought she might serve his purpose. But perhaps she was too spirited, too strong. Perhaps he should.no.  
  
Heihachi shook his head. Either he trusted his judgment or he didn't. Heihachi was occasionally wrong and rarely surprised but he never misjudged character. Whatever had happened Heihachi was sure Xiaoyu had a good explanation for it. Still.  
  
Heihachi entered the room with a thunderous expression on his face. Xiaoyu was sitting dismally on a chair before the principal's desk. She brightened a little when spotted him but wilted again when she caught sight of his expression.  
  
The principal rose from his seat to greet Heihachi. "Welcome, Sir!" he simpered. "We are most distraught at having had to call you but this young lady's behavior has been quite unacceptable. We have delayed assigning her punishment in case you wanted to do so yourself."  
  
Heihachi ignored the fool and walked over to Xiaoyu. She was quite dirty and much of her hair had escaped their pigtails but she appeared to be unharmed. He glanced at her critically. "What happened to your skirt?" he asked.  
  
Xiaoyu looked down then blushed. Her skirt was quite short in the front. "Uhhh.long story."  
  
He sat down next to her. "I'd like to hear it," he said.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at him then and nodded.  
  
Heihachi listened patiently as she related her story. As she spoke steadily, emphasizing periodically with waves of her hands, Heihachi's temperament slowly changed from irritated to furious. His face was calm, however, as Xiaoyu finished her story.  
  
".And so I patched her up with my skirt." She gazed at him imploringly. "Please, Mister Heihachi, you've got to do something! The poor bear is miserable! She's so skinny, and she's dirty and mistreated and neglected. That nail had to have been there for a least a week! I doubt she gets fed but twice a week. Nobody washes her, no one plays with her, and the boys throw rocks at her! It terrible! Please-"  
  
"Xiaoyu!" Heihachi interrupted. He sighed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
She looked blank. "Like what?"  
  
"Your punishment?" he reminded her.  
  
She looked confused. "What about it? Detention, right?" her eyes widened. "Oh, Mister, your not thinking of suspending me, are you? Oh, please don't! I like it here, I'll-"  
  
"Xiaoyu!" He rubbed his temple and sighed. "You're not getting suspended."  
  
She looked relieved. "But what about Panda?"  
  
Heihachi pondered. It was a serious problem. He had a certain fondness for bears but he didn't have time for another. He could arrange for it to be taken care of but they required a certain amount of affection to flourish. Who but him would know this? Heihachi shook his head in frustration and caught sight of the concerned Xiaoyu. An idea came to mind.  
  
"Xiao.How did you know the panda was a girl?" he asked.  
  
She blinked. "I.don't know. I just did."  
  
"What if I told you there is a way to help the bear that would require your time and dedication?"  
  
Xiaoyu didn't hesitate. "I'd do it in a flash!"  
  
Heihachi nodded. "Please wait for me outside Xiaoyu. I need to speak with your principal."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded mellowly and left the room. Heihachi turned his iron gaze upon the principal.  
  
"I thought I told you to take care of that bear," he growled.  
  
Xiaoyu closed the door quietly behind her. "Whew." Xiaoyu wasn't quite sure what had just happened but she had a feeling it was better than could have been expected. She spotted a couple of chairs and sat in one. Not long after the principal opened the door and made his dejected way out of the building sparing not a glance for Xiaoyu. A moment later Heihachi followed, phone in hand.  
  
"Yes, make sure it's done. I will tolerate no mistakes this time. "He hung up and grinned ominously at Xiaoyu.  
  
"We have things to do Xiao." 


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: SSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been experiencing some pretty severe writer's block. My ineptitude has been constantly slapping me across the face this last week. I haven't even been able to spell the word oarange lately. ..........Er.....I mean orange.....Yeah. *sigh* Never mind.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* These disclaimers are so depressing. Why must I always reflect upon what I DON'T have?? It's like the rich owners of Tekken must beat me down every time try to pretend I have some control of the plot of Tekken. Fine!! I'll say it!!! I DON'T OWN TEKKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T! *bursts into tears* (sniff) Are you happy now??  
  
"This is the Habitat." Jiro motioned her to follow him.  
  
Xiaoyu gazed around with interest. Apparently this was where Heihachi kept his grizzly, Kuma. Xiaoyu had been surprised to find out that Heihachi kept a bear for a pet. She'd heard offhand comments but assumed it was a nickname or something.  
  
"As you can see the bears have access to a very clean pond stocked with a variety of fish." he went on.  
  
Xiaoyu peered into its shadowy depths. It sparkled cleanly and beneath the surface green fish kicked sunlight back into her face.  
  
".Miss?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"This way Miss," he beckoned.  
  
She followed Jiro further and he showed her the caves, hulking caverns filled with cushions. He led her through all of the grounds and in a circle until they arrived near the Mansion's back door.  
  
Jiro shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Miss, Sir will be waiting for you in his office. He's asked for you to come see him when you're finished here."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded vaguely. She drifted back into Mansion thoughtfully. She now owned Panda. This should be exciting but Xiaoyu was struck by the awesome responsibility it implied. It was her job to help train, bathe, and feed Panda and there was a lot of Panda to go around. What if she couldn't do it? Xiaoyu knew. Panda would probably go back to the school. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
She continued to wander dazedly toward the office, so consumed by her thoughts that she walked straight into a stationary Jin. He put a hand out to steady her.  
  
"Umph!" She blinked. "Oh. Hi Jin. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Hello Ling-san. Are you well?"  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Oh! The fight. Yeah, I'm good."  
  
He gazed at her. "You're sure?"  
  
Xiaoyu smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I'm not hurt, but it sucks that I got into trouble already. I was trying real hard to be good."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He turned his eyes from her. "It was mine."  
  
Xiaoyu snorted. "It's not your fault that Kotaro's a jerk and you're not responsible for my actions. Don't be dumb."  
  
Jin looked faintly surprised at her vehemence. After a moment he smiled. "Well, it's good you're fine then; wouldn't want you to miss out on your shopping spree."  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened. "Shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. Here." Jin tossed a small orb at her.  
  
She reached out and easily caught the small object but caught her breath and dropped it when it hit her hand. Jin's face instantly lost its smile. He covered the distance between them before the orb hit the ground.  
  
Wordlessly Jin took her hand in his and turned it over. Xiaoyu's surroundings seemed to dim as her awareness shrank to their joined hands. Some small part of her marveled at how tiny her hand looked against his, how warm his skin felt on the back of her hand. But the largest part of Xiaoyu could think of nothing at all.  
  
"How did this happen?" Jin whispered.  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "I'd forgotten. Kotaro threw a rock."  
  
His grip tightened for a moment then he released her. "You're bruised. Try not to use that hand for a while." Jin bent down and picked up the ball from the floor. "This is a PDA. There's a list on it of things you will need. Heihachi wants you to get whatever you want so don't hold back."  
  
She inspected it curiously. "I thought PDA's were square." She pushed a button and scrolled down. "Cool..." Clothes, shoes, accessories, backpack, school supplies, training clothes...  
  
"Most are." Jin turned walked along side and steered her around furniture as she continued to be absorbed by her new toy. When she was done fiddling she looked up at him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the mall," he replied.  
  
"You guys got a mall here?" she asked. "How big is it?"  
  
Jin shrugged. "It's big.  
  
Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow.  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "Okay... It's about five stories tall and a kilometer long." Jin nodded. "Big."  
  
Xiaoyu gazed at him incredulously then was suddenly overcome by gales of laughter. "...Big?" She chuckled then shook her head.  
  
"It is."  
  
To Xiaoyu's surprise they did not make their way to the parking lot but instead circled the house and went out the back way.  
  
"Jin..." Xiaoyu murmured as she stared blankly at the stone wall.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered over his shoulder. He reached the top of the wall then turned and sat there, looking at her.  
  
"This might sound like a silly question," she said as she shot him a funny look. "But isn't climbing a wall and trekking through an entire untamed forest of death counterproductive to reaching a mall? Which just happens to be in the opposite direction?"  
  
Jin laughed. "Forest of death?"  
  
Xiaoyu crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Death to my shoes."  
  
"Trust me. Your shoes will be fine. And this is actually a shortcut."  
  
She sighed, "Liar," and vaulted into a tree. Xiaoyu leapt dexterously among the branches before stepping lightly onto the wall.  
  
Jin looked impressed. "You're good at that."  
  
"I love trees. That's one thing that sucked about living in the city: no trees."  
  
He turned and jumped to the ground. Xiaoyu followed suit and stepped over the edge but landed on a stick and lost her balance. The ground rushed at her. Xiaoyu tensed for the impact but something caught her.  
  
Xiaoyu clung to Jin for a moment and caught her breath. He held her as she shook, wondering at her terrified expression. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and bowed her head as remembered fear and pain washed through her. She shivered then stood up. Taking deep breaths she calmed down slowly until the only thing she felt was a curious numbness.  
  
"So," she whispered and her voice barely shook. "Which way?"  
  
Jin gazed at her then took her hand and led her into the forest without a word.  
  
***  
  
The heaviness in Xiaoyu's chest eased as she walked. The forest was beautiful. The friendly brown trunks crowded around her and sunlight filtered through the gaps in the canopy. The animals here didn't seem to be frightened of anything. Raccoons swaggered boldly across their path and birds sang merrily in the background. Xiaoyu smiled and relaxed completely as a weasel poked its head out of a bush and studied them precociously.  
  
"So, Jin? Where exactly is this 'shortcut' of yours?"  
  
He glanced at her concern still on his face. "It's not far."  
  
"This forest must not be bothered much. The animals aren't afraid."  
  
Jin nodded. "Actually almost no one is allowed to come here. Heihachi- sama bought the whole island. Only the city and a few picnic areas are public."  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "You mean that this whole beautiful forest is only for a few people?"  
  
"Well Heihachi-sama meant for this to be a wildlife preserve."  
  
"Really?" She paused. "He seems very environmentally friendly."  
  
Jin looked uncomfortable. "...Yes..." He stopped. "Here we are."  
  
Xiaoyu looked ahead. They were on the top of a very tall, very steep hill. The path they were on curved around the hill and straight down to a busy street. "Cool...."  
  
Jin glanced slyly at Xiaoyu. "I usually run all the way down. Want to race?"  
  
Xiaoyu turned and grinned at him mischievously. "Well..." And took off.  
  
She heard a loud protest behind her but Xiaoyu only laughed and ran faster. The wind was loud whistle in her ears and it pressed against her, trying to slow her down. But Xiaoyu was too fast; she was practically falling down the hill. Xiaoyu flew, her feet barely touching the ground. She spread her arms and launched into the air. Xiaoyu pretended for an instant that she could fly, that her fingers touched the sky. But then she came down to the ground. Xiaoyu stopped running with a smile on her face.  
  
Jin stopped beside her. He smiled and took her hand. "You're quite the runner."  
  
They crossed the street. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been a long time, sorry! I got a surprise job offering at a camp and didn't have time to post before I left. Believe me, I would much rather have spent those weeks writing. As it were I probably washed enough dishes to serve a small army. Maybe even a big one! And setting the tables... I don't even want to think about it! I spent around seven hours in the kitchens a day, and when I wasn't working I was crashing in my cabin. Took a lot of naps... Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, almost forgot. I own Tekken. Wait a minute, lemme think... Yeah, I own Tekken. *layers advance carrying briefcases and machine guns* Ummm, on second thought, Namco owns Tekken and any Tekken characters in my fic do not belong to me! Dun hurt me! Plz! *runs and hides*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Is that it?" Jin asked as the last limo drove away.  
  
Xiaoyu stared at him in disbelief. "You're joking right? I just filled up two cars full of stuff."  
  
He shrugged. "Just making sure." Jin looked at the sky. His dark eyes reflected the day's last light. "We had better hurry. It's getting late."  
  
She nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go." Truth be told, Xiaoyu was way past ready to go. She had always loved shopping, but that had been when she couldn't afford anything. The thrill seemed to have left her now; she'd been done after the bare essentials. But Jin had insisted that she have at least one different outfit for every day of the week. For three weeks actually. He'd let her choose, but was firm in his decision that she have cloths for every occasion. He'd even made a special point of handing her training clothes. It had been hours before they finished.  
  
"Come on, this way." Jin brushed his hand along Xiaoyu's elbow and started walking. She shivered.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"What is it, Ling-san?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't we going the wrong way?"  
  
Jin blinked, puzzled. "Wrong way? Oh. No, we're going in through the front."  
  
Xiaoyu skipped a couple of steps to catch up and Jin shortened his stride. As they walked in silence Xiaoyu brought her arms in close and watched the shadows grow. A breeze caused one of her pigtails to tickle her face. Xiaoyu shook her head compulsively and rubbed her nose. She heard Jin make a small sound and she mock glared at him. He wasn't looking at her but she knew he'd come close to laughing. She chuckled under her breath and shook her head. Xiaoyu knew he'd never admit to laughing at her.  
  
Soon they turned off the street and onto a little market square. It was late and most of the shops were closed, but Xiaoyu could still see some lanterns burning. The little stores were kind of cute really; they looked far friendlier than the mall she'd just left. In front of one of the shops was an old man, sweeping. When he saw them he winked knowingly and Xiaoyu couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Jin paused at the sound of her laugh, but it was not at her that he was looking. He was facing the old man, staring intensely past him at the window. Xiaoyu followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.  
  
Inside the cozy little shop was a beautiful sundress. It shone in the warm lantern light as the sky shines during a sunset. The dress' sheer material glowed a delicate pink and it flowed in graceful folds to the knee. There was a pattern of flowers that ran on one side from the breast to the thigh; it caught the eye and led it down the gentle curves of the dress. Jin stared a moment longer then walked up to the man.  
  
He spoke to the man softly and brought the dress back to Xiaoyu. He looked at her. Then he handed her the dress and walked off without a word. It took Xiaoyu an instant to realize what had happened. Finally, she clutched her new dress and ran to catch up with Jin.  
  
***  
  
The myrtle wood that was Heihachi's floor shown with lamp light. Combined with the cool rays of the moon it made for an interesting picture. Heihachi sat with his back to the window and behind his enormous desk. His workspace was kept meticulously neat, Xiaoyu noticed. There were few papers and some cups with paper clips and expensive looking pens inside. Heihachi held one of the pens and passed it from one powerful hand to another as he looked at her.  
  
"So you've got everything you need?" he asked.  
  
Xiaoyu thought for a moment then nodded. "I think so. Here you go." She held out the PDA he'd lent her.  
  
Heihachi waved it away. "You keep it. It may come in handy. So, are you ready?"  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. "Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
He shot her an incredulous look. "I didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Heihachi looked dismayed. "Your training. It starts in ten minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes! I gotta get dressed!" Xiaoyu ran to the door then checked herself. She turned around, bowed hurriedly at Heihachi, and zipped out the door. She heard him yell after her.  
  
"The Training Room! Passed the second hall!"  
  
***  
  
Xiaoyu was breathless when she reached the painted room. The fierce animals shone starkly in the moonlight, softened only by the few candles that were spread across the room. Xiaoyu leaned closer to the wall and gently caressed a jaguar. The feral beasts should have looked frightening in the dim room facing the wild landscape but to Xiaoyu it seemed as though their menace was directed elsewhere. As if they were guardians, warning outsiders to stay away. As if they were protecting her.  
  
"Ling-san?"  
  
Xiaoyu turned, adjusting the clothes she'd thrown on. Jin was there, looking at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Furikawa-sensei has not yet arrived. Heihachi-sama thought you might need a little time to prepare."  
  
"Who's he?" she asked.  
  
Jin walked over to where Xiaoyu was standing and looked up at the painted wall. "He's the trainer and chief of security. I have practiced many hours with him."  
  
Xiaoyu hesitated. "Should we start without him?"  
  
He thought about it. "I think that would be fine. Do you warm up?"  
  
She nodded. "Most of the time."  
  
"As do I. Ten minutes?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
They turned as one and walked to the middle of the room, leaving about ten feet between them.  
  
Xiaoyu stood relaxed, and let the moonlight wash over her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of peace that night always gave her. A light breeze swept her hair behind her once, then came again and caressed her face. A song began to form when the wind returned and this time, when it brushed her lips, she swept one arm skyward.  
  
That was how the dance always started. But it was never the same after that. This night her steps were slower, her body coiled. She brought her arms in close and pivoted around them before sending them back out to touch the air. Waving in a circular motion, she was not moving fast, but her movements were smooth and subtle enough to confuse the eye. Xiaoyu suddenly stood straight then whirled. She spun and dipped her entire upper body close to the ground without moving her legs. Then she swept her leg high into the air. Her upper body curled around it as descended and Xiaoyu froze on the floor as the song ended.  
  
She opened her eyes. Jin was there looking at her. She wasn't sure he'd moved. Xiaoyu stood up and cocked her head. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Do you always warm up like that?" Jin asked.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. "Yeah. Dancing stretches all of the muscles and gets you focused." She paused. ".It helps me forget things.when I need to concentrate." She walked over to the vista and sat down on the floor. She slung her legs over the edge and leaned on the railing. It was just the right height for a comfortable chin rest. "Actually, I prefer running. Warms you up, tires you out, and.well, you're going somewhere. Even if you don't know where." She heard Jin come up behind her. He sat on the rail and leaned against the wall, resting one foot on the floor. "So what about you?" she asked. "Any guilty pleasures?"  
  
"I swim," he said. "Swim?"  
  
"Yeah. I grew up in a forest like this one." He nodded toward the mountains. "There were streams and pools everywhere. I loved swimming when I was a boy. It got to the point where my mother would search for me in the nearest lake before she'd search the next room."  
  
Xiaoyu smiled. Jin was so quiet all the time but she could picture him as a boy laughing in the water. "You're very close to your mother aren't you?"  
  
Jin was quiet. Xiaoyu turned and looked at him. He was expressionless as he gazed at the night sky but she could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke.  
  
"I was."  
  
Xiaoyu said nothing for a moment. Then she sighed. "I miss my mother too. We didn't part on good terms."  
  
"Are you close to your mother?" Jin asked.  
  
"I was," she answered. "We only had each other for the longest time. I mean. we moved around so much, I didn't have much time to make friends."  
  
"Why did you move so much?"  
  
Xiaoyu grinned. "Chasing amusement parks, for the most part. We were both obsessed with them for the longest time. I wanted to see them all!"  
  
"And then?"  
  
Xiaoyu's face lost its smile. "Things.changed."  
  
Jin looked at her. "You don't like amusement parks anymore do you?"  
  
"Not much," she admitted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Xiaoyu looked out at the night. "It was selfish of me to care about them so much. I know that now."  
  
"You think you're selfish?"  
  
Xiaoyu nodded.  
  
"You're not," he said.  
  
They stayed there, quiet, for a long time. Neither breached the silence, but it was not because they were afraid. It was because each was content with the silence and didn't need to make small talk to be friendly. After a while Xiaoyu stirred.  
  
"So, is this Furikawa of yours coming? He seems a little late."  
  
"He should have been here an hour ago. This isn't like him."  
  
Xiaoyu laid down on the floor and yawned. "I hate to say it, but I don't think he's coming." She stretched out then curled up like a cat.  
  
Jin sounded amused. "What, are you going to sleep there?"  
  
"Yes," she declared. Xiaoyu rubbed her head against the floor a couple times then yawned again.  
  
Jin sighed. "Unfortunately, I think its best you slept in your room. It's beautiful out here but it gets cold."  
  
"Liar," she said. "You just don't want to have to carry me when I fall asleep!" She closed her eyes.  
  
Jin chuckled. "Ling."  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Ling-san?"  
  
Xiaoyu grinned but said nothing.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Suddenly she was being lifted into the air. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"I didn't want you to catch cold." He said it with a perfectly serious expression but his eyes were dancing.  
  
"Liar," Xiaoyu muttered. "You just wanted to carry me!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Okay, mister, put me down!" she demanded.  
  
"Whatever you say," Jin murmured and tossed her into the air. Xiaoyu shouted but he caught her smoothly around the waist and effortlessly lowered her to the ground.  
  
"Show off!" she slugged him.  
  
"Ouch!" he rubbed his arm.  
  
Xiaoyu grinned but it turned into a yawn.  
  
Jin looked at her fondly. "Good night, Ling-san."  
  
"Good night Jin." 


End file.
